Reaching for You
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: Matthew Williams had always intrigued young Anelie Quen. When she invites him over to her house with the rest of her friends, just what will happen? What kind of secrets does Mattie have? Highschool AU, possible OCxMatthew, possible OCxLudwig-Human names. DISCONTINUED UNTIL LATER DATE!


It was a normal encounter. You'd never expect anything to be wrong. Not unless, you had gone through the same thing.

The bell rang for the final time that day, and the hallways were immediately packed with students. There was laughing and shouting, everyone ecstatic it was _finally Friday_, where they could go home to relax, watch TV, go out with friends, do _normal_ things.

…

Well, except for one.

_Matthew Williams._ Anelie had always been interested in the boy. Not only did he look a lot like her best friend Alfred, _no one_ seemed to notice him. Well, she would change that. With a plan formulating in her mind, she boldly walked up to his locker, smiling.

"Matthew?" She asked, and he jumped, startled. Said boy whipped around violently, throwing his arms up, "Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house today, with a few of my friends, of course. You always seem so lonely, so…" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"S-sure?" But he couldn't help but think he'd made a huge mistake.

* * *

"As I'm sure you know, this Alfred, Kiku and his brothers Yao, Yong-Soo…Ahh, um sorry, the next brother…What's your name again?" When Anelie had said 'a few' Matthew assumed at most five. _Not_ the entire school.

"Kaoru."

"Sorry, right! Um, and their sister…Um…Mei? Yeah, Mei! Sorry, you two…Um, anyway, then we have Ludwig and his older brother Gilbert, and his two best friends, Francis and Antonio, and Antonio's boyfriend is Lovino, who is Ludwig's best crybaby friend's brother. His name is Feliciano. Then we have Ivan and his sisters Katyusha and Natalia, and those shaking ones are Toris, Ravis, and Eduard. They're afraid of Ivan for good reasons. Next we have the cute couple, Roderich and Elizabeta, and then Vash and his little sister Lili, Mathias and his brothers Tino, Emil, Lukas, and Berwald. Heracles, Sadiq, and then Arthur and-" Anelie was cut off by Ludwig, who had noticed Matthew's discomfort.

"Anelie, that's enough." He said, and she looked back apologetically. She nodded, and gave a shining smile.

"We're here!"

Her house was huge. She said it was eight stories high, with fifty bedrooms total, because her house was wide. She was the middle child, and there were seven children in the house, along with her parents and grandmother. Her grandmother had her own private guest home out back, so he wouldn't see much of her, if he did at all.

"Mama, I'm home with my friends! Kallie-nee-chan, I brought a guy named Matthew over! Yo, B! How the Cowboys doin'? Zack, you home from work? Cool! Nicolette, is the Klaine doing well? Aw, I'm so happy for you! Maddie, please get off of me. Avalon, go play with her, please?" Matthew couldn't believe it when he walked in the door! Everyone was either waiting in the kitchen or by the stairs for her, not to mention her smallest siblings hung on her like they thought she'd never come home again.

"Hey, Anelie!"

"Hm?" She was tackled to the ground, "Brendon! Gah!" She and her brother brawled playfully for a while, and Matthew just stared. Brendon got a good one to her gut, and tears formed in her eyes, but she laughed and fought harder, getting him in the face. His lip busted, he kicked her in the chest. She stumbled backwards into Alfred, who pushed her back in laughing all the while. She retailed with claws and teeth, eventually pinning Brendon to the ground.

"Hey, that's enough, you two!" Nicolette scolded.

"But, Nico, he-"

"Shut up, I know that! I'm telling you to stop!" She looked back to the group of friends, directly at Matthew, "I'm Nicolette, but please, call me Nico. You are?"

"I-I'm Matthew…" Anelie popped up, jumping on Nico's back.

"Mattie's always really lonely at school with no friends 'cause no one seems to see him! It's really weird and so not cool! Don't worry, Mattie, we'll be your best friends!"


End file.
